My research is primarily concerned with the impact of medicine, public health and science on the development of Kenya and Tanganyika. It is in these countries that traditional peasant societies have survived side by side with the slowly growing urban centers in a predominantly tropical environment. Modernization in East Africa is not comparable to modernization in the western world. Different historical conditions have created today's East African reality which can be better understood by approaching it from a historical perspective. The historical approach to East African development will also help to clarify a number of problems which the region experienced during its colonial past and which it passed on to the present. I whall dwell on the following factors: 1. The general impact of medicine, public health and science on Kenya and Tanzania during the colonial and post-colonial era. 2. The preconditions for the establishment of scientific medicine and the extent to which science and medicine influenced the economic, social and political transformation of East Africa. 3. An examination of African attitudes towards labor under the colonial government and the dependence of economic activity on the medical factor. 4. My major concern will be the collection and interpretation of material relating to the history of medical and scientific research in colonial and post-colonial East Africa. In spite of the occurrence of epidemics before World War I, a program of systematic and organized research was not started. The collection of data and case histories of the major diseases represents a new attitude by the medical personnel. It transforms a serious, though sporadic, interest in health and disease into an institutionalized program in the 1940's. Scientific research, first carried on under the British High Commission in 1949, was finally integrated into the framework of the East African Community in 1967. It reflects modern trends in medicine in general and scientific and social concerns in East Africa in particular. The role of science and medicine has changed fundamentally and I plan to analyze these changes in depth. Stating it broadly, my study will dean with an analysis of the socio-economic impact of science and medicine on the development of East Africa.